remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Skull Pacifier
The Skull Pacifier is a pacifier in which the nipple is shaped like a skull and has spiked barbs on it. It was used by Hades attempting to put it into Baby Hercules' mouth to suck on in Hercules. Hades' Gift When Hades shows up at Baby Hercules' party he goes up to the baby's crib. He then creates a gift for the baby, which is a pacifier that has a skull-shaped nipple with spiked barbs on it. He pinches the baby's nose, causing Hercules to open his mouth and attempted to stick it into the baby's mouth. Just as the pacifier had almost went into Hercules' mouth, the baby grabbed Hades' hand and squeezed it, causing Hades to drop the pacifier. The pacifier disappears and is not seen again in the movie. Description The Skull Pacifier is an unusual-looking pacifier that was Hades' gift to Hercules when he was a baby. The overall design of the pacifier was quite strange and complex compared to actual baby pacifiers. The mouth guard was shaped like an ordinary bone. The nipple was shaped like a skull. What was even more noteworthy was that the skull shaped nipple had small spiked barbs on the top. It can be assumed that Hades wanted to have spiked barbs on the nipple so if he had gotten Hercules to suck on it, the spikes would have hurt the baby's mouth. Usage It is unknown what exactly would happen if this unusual-looking pacifier ended up in a baby's mouth. Because the skull-shaped nipple had small spiked barbs on it, it is possible it would have poked and cut the baby's tongue and mouth if it was put in. Trivia *Some Disney fans have wondered what would happen if the Skull Pacifier were in Baby Hercules' mouth. Because the pacifier has spiked barbs on it, it could have hurt the baby if the baby had sucked on it. Even though Hercules was immortal, it still would have hurt his mouth. *Hades forced Hercules to open his mouth to try to put the Skull Pacifier in. The example of this is when he pinches the baby's nose and the baby opened his mouth. If Hercules had not stopped Hades, then he would have ended up having the pacifier in his mouth and would have gotten hurt because of the spikes. *The Skull Pacifier seems to be the object that does not have a souvenir based on it in the Disney theme parks. This could be because it was not thought upon or popular enough to be made into a souvenir. Only time will tell if a souvenir based on it will be made. *Hades trying to put the pacifier in baby Hercules' mouth is the very first attempt that Hades tried to harm Hercules. *The part where Hades attempts to put the Skull Pacifier in Hercules' mouth is the very first time that a pacifier was being offered to the main character as a baby. However, it did not end up in the baby's mouth and if it did Hercules might have tried to spit it out. Category:Objects Category:Evil Weapons